


She Was Murdered

by veenadaiya



Series: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, F/M, I have to edit all the tags too, Levi x Mikasa, Rumors, Suicide, attackontitan, guys i wrote a lot of these attack on titan fics when i first started writing, im sorry, levi feels really bad, mikasa fricking dies, shingekinokyojin, so forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenadaiya/pseuds/veenadaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some rumors float around about Mikasa and Levi. She gets sick of it and ends it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: ALL of these older fics are notttt as great as my new ones of course. Still read but be warned i’m not this shitty

 Levi was always alone.

     He didn't mind it since he normally didn't get along with people anyway. Sitting in his office reading, eating his meals, training. The only time he truly wasn't alone is when they were on missions or were being told about one.

     It all changed when the new recruits came. His job to guard Eren took most of his time away so he had to be with people regularly. The only thing he got out of it was seeing his sister, Mikasa. His interest in her was peeked right away when he saw her. Her black hair and her big eyes. She had skills that were worth 200 men. Levi hated to admit it but sometimes he saw himself in her. Both of them had the low and neutral faces on all the time. The two were always being compared to each other and he was irritated with it for some reason.  
Levi was watching the common room while they ate lunch when he heard his name from Connie.

     "What did you say?" Levi lifted the boy up by his color as he squirmed.

     "N-n-nothing Corporal Levi."

     The corporal dropped the boy in his chair and noticed Mikasa wasn't there. Eren, Sasha, Armin, Jean, and Connie were but Mikasa was missing.

     "Where's Ackermann?" Eren shrugged his shoulders at him as Levi stomped off to investigate the girl that wandered off without being dismissed.

     "I think they're dating," Sasha whispered. Eren stayed out of the conversation. He didn't have feelings for his sister but did want to protect her. The rest of them gossiped until it spread to other tables continuously.

     "Ackermann!" Levi shouted outdoor the women's bathroom for her. A few young female cadets walked past, whispering and the giggled slightly. He was very confused.  
Mikasa walked out of the bathroom and almost ran into the man.

     "Ackermann, you can not leave the commons without being dismissed."

     "I'm sorry sir, I had to use the washroom," she pushed past him to walk back to the commons. Levi stared at her as she walked but eventually made his way to his spotless office room.

\-------------------

     Levi jerked away in his office chair when furious knocking was heard on the other side of his door.

     "One minute!" How unprofessional to fall asleep in his office. Levi brushed himself off an opened the door. Hange barged her way in with papers.

     "Levi! What are you thinking!" Hange shouted in her maniac voice. The corporal nearly fell backwards as she walked towards him.

     "What the hell are you talking about?" He put his hands up to her and she stopped walking and shut the door.

     "It is strictly against the rules to have romantic relationships with any of the cadets!"

     "What? What do you mean?" Levi was royally confused of her words.

     "You can not advance with Ackermann any further, understood?" Hange asked Levi.

     "I have never had any romantic relations with Ackermann, Hange! What are you talking about!" Levi stood up to her.

     "There are rumors floating that you and Ackermann are dating," Hange informed him.

     "You think I would disobey rules to date someone like her? Really, Hange!"  
She stared at him and realized he was right.

     "Oh....so they were just rumors...I'm sorry, corporal Levi!" Hange hung her head down but Levi put his hands on her shoulders.

     "It's just rumors right? It was Connie. I caught him saying something about me and that must me what it was."

     "What are you gonna do?" Hange was curious of what the corporal could do in this situation.

     "Well," Levi really didn't have an idea, "I'll start by lecturing the group and then I'll think of something else." His plan sucked and the two both knew it but even Hange couldn't think of anything else.

\-----------------

     It was lunch time the next day and several people were gossiping about stupid stuff like, "I heard them having sex last night" or "they kissed in the hallway" and some were asking Mikasa about it, too.

     Levi entered the room and everyone quieted down but still whispered. All eyes were on him. He walked to the front of the room, standing tall and cleared his throat.

     "There has been a lot of rumors about a cadet and I," Levi began, trailing his eyes on to Mikasa but away from them quickly.

     "That is strictly against the rules for a cadet and a leader to have romantic relations and either one or both of them will be in serious trouble, depending on the situation," Levi told all the cadets. Mikasa's head hung low and Eren was trying to soothe her.

     "Those rumors are false. Whoever created them will be prosecuted and possibly arrested. You know who you are and I expect you to do as I ask."  
Levi scanned the room, searching for Connie who was sweating.

     "You will come up to the front of the room and admit what you did, or you will all be punished."  
No one stepped up and that was opposite of what he wanted.

     "Alright, all of you, except the victim, run laps until you can't run no more! Now!"  
The cadets obeyed and stood up, leaving their lunches but Levi didn't care. He'd get Connie to do it eventually.

     What Levi did didn't stop the rumors. All it did was make more surface.

     "The only reason he made us run laps and have her stay was so they could kiss." They were outrageous rumors that he would never do with a non-cadet. This was definitely not going his way. The next day, Hange and Erwin called him into Erwin's office.

     "Nothing's going on!" Levi's name was being shattered and it didn't feel good at all.

     "Captain Levi, I believe you but not many do. I am putting Hange and you in charge of solving this. Dismissed."

     Levi and Hange walked out together, almost running into some giggling girls and boys.  
He was tired. Levi said goodbye to Hange and walked to his bedroom. He fell into the bed and sprawled out, not bothering to change. Once he finally fell asleep, there was a knock at his door.  
The knocking was very quiet and Levi wondered who it was when he walked to the door. He opened the door to see Mikasa standing there with a cold expression on her face.

     "Ackermann, what are you doing here?"

     "When will you make the rumors stop? I can't go anywhere without people judging me." She crossed her arms. Her pajamas were light blue and looked warm.

     "You're foolish for coming to me at this time of night. If people discover you're missing, they'll think you're with me and I might get in trouble. We'll talk tomorrow." He shut the door, leaving her to shed a tear. She would never be able to admit the truth to him that she truly was in love with him.

     The next morning, it was very quiet outside his bedroom door. He got up, dressed into fresh clothes and walked out of his room to get breakfast. No one was there.

     Where was everyone? Levi stepped outside and saw Hange walking down the path but nobody else.

     "Hange!" Her head jerked his way as he ran towards her.

     "Where is everyone? It's nearly training time."

     "Levi..." She pointed down the hill to where all the cadets were looking at the same thing.

     "What happened?"  
Hange put a hand on his shoulder.

     "Eren Jaegar woke up to a note on Ackermann's bed saying goodbye. There was a scream from the girls bathroom. She cut her wrists and bled out," Hange informed the panicked Levi. He didn't believe it for a second.

     "No-no- you're lying!" He sprinted down the hill towards the group. Wait. Where was Eren? He normally would be enraged and into a Titan by now.

     "Ackermann! No...no no no no!" Levi ran to the grave that was about to be covered in dirt. This was all his fault. He should have helped her last night. What a foolish thing to kill yourself for.  
Connie looked the most scared, "this is all my fault," he would whisper over and over. Levi's face showed no emotion at all. They always die.

     "Where's Jaegar and Arlert?"

The young woman pointed to the sleeping quarters.

\---

     "Eren! Stop! You're not gonna find anything else!"  
Levi walked in the room to see them digging through her belongings.

     "What's going on in here?"

     "She...she...kept a diary somewhere in here. I need to find it. She wouldn't kill herself. I know she wouldn't. She can't...no...! No no no!" Eren slouched against the bed frame.

     "Did you look under the floorboards?" His gaze focused on a floorboard that was slightly sticking up. Eren ran over to it and pulled it up with all his strength. There was the diary.  
Eren smiled as he picked it up and paged through it. Levi slouched against the wall, depressed about the young girl. She was worth 200 men and she killed herself. How foolish. Unless, it was murder.

     "Corporal Levi..." Eren handed him the book and Levi sighed, reading it. He looked closer and it said things about him and how attractive he was and he was slightly embarrassed but kept reading.  
 _Someone's been leaving me death threats telling me to leave Levi alone. I haven't been doing anything. Those rumors will get me killed._

The next entry was even worse,

 _I got a note today saying I'll die tonight. I'm scared and nobody will help me. I'll talk to Levi tonight. He'll help me_. Levi's heart fell. She put her faith in him and he let her down.

"So someone did murder her," Eren said, with sadness in his eyes. "Do not tell anyone about this. If you do, you could die," Levi told them, "I'm going to make an announcement." He left the room.

     The common room was full but very quiet when he went to the front of the room.

     "Attention cadets. New information has been gathered about Mikasa Ackermann. She was murdered."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Hange's investigation goes slow but they do find something at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter. This one is kinda sucky since I'm trying to lead it up to the ending so stay with me.

     The cadets gasped at him, surprised and scared that there was a killer amongst them. Levi was sad but to find the killer, he would have to act as if he's not- or maybe that would make him look like the killer. He just had to be a leader.

     "Our evidence has concluded that she was murdered. If any one has any information, please deliver to Hange or me. We do not want this to happen again." Levi could have done better but he didn't want to say anything else about the young girl that relied on him but let her down. He can never forgive himself.

     Corporal Levi left the podium with the audience quiet with lots of tension in the room. Hange stood in he back of the room, listening to Levi's words. She was smart and could figure it out but he would need the evidence they found and to talk to a few people.

     The next days were slow. Training was slow and people were slacking. It was very lonely for Armin and Eren. Mikasa didn't talk much anyway but they could tell when she was there but now she wasn't and it was empty. Levi and Hange were busy discussing the facts with Eren being dismissed for training. Everyone was curious of why be got to be. Probably because the two were family and not just soldier buddies.

     "Levi, we need to talk to people. Reading this book isn't going to tell us anything that we don't already know. Here, why don't we talk to Armin and Eren to see if anyone was upset with Mikasa," Hange looked too Levi who was staring blankly at the wall.

     "You don't realize, Hange. She put her trust in me to help her and I didn't do anything."  
Hange walked up to him and slapped him across the face, making him jump up. He was about to swing at her back but he stopped himself.

     "Fine. I'll talk to Armin," Levi spoke, knowing the blonde would be easier. Hange was much better with these types of things.

     Who could it be? Nobody was even near her rank so nobody could have killed her for that reason. He stared to list off people.

It couldn't be Annie, she was in a cocoon.

Couldn't be Eren or Armin.

Possibly Jean, Sasha, Connie.... none of them had pure motives that Levi was sure about yet. The two discussed people and then parted. They would start with Eren and Armin.

     "Would you please excuse Armin," Levi ordered the classroom teacher. Armin was very smart and not so much athletic so he went to classes. Mainly to learn different types of plans, odd stuff.

The teacher nodded at the corporal and Armin got up from his seat.

     "Follow me, Arlert."

\------------

     "Do you know of anybody that would do this to Ackerman."  
He shook his head.  
     

     "Could Jean, Connie, or Sasha? You guys are friends."  
He shook his head again.

     "What about you? Do you have an alibi?"

     Armin nodded, "I was with Eren...."

     "Doing what?"

     Armin was scared to say, knowing the book would be taken away but to find the murderer...

     "Eren and I were looking at a book full of maps."

     "Maps? How did you obtain such a thing?"

     "My father. Here," Armin reached into his book bag and handed it to Levi.

     "I don't think you would've done it anyway, Armin. Hange and I want to solve it just as much as you do. Thank you." Levi held onto the book for now.

     "Levi!" Hange was sprinting towards him down the hallway.

     She explained how her interrogation went and how Eren had an alibi with Armin. Levi then told her his news.

     "So they're clear."

     "Okay, let's go to the next people." This was useless. Talking to people wasn't going to help very much but Levi held a little hope.

     The two nodded and walked away from one another again after deciding who would interrogate who.

     Levi would get Sasha and Ymir while Hange got Connie, Christa, and Jean. Those were their main culprits, the only ones who actually knew Mikasa.

     Levi's conversation with Sasha gave him an alibi for her and Sasha saying that two two were playing chess for some reason. Ymir didn't have an alibi but her rank was way below Mikasa. A crush maybe? On him? That was a possibility but he thought her and Christa were together.

     Hange's investigation didn't give her much either. Jean was snoozing while his bunk buddy, Michael, was reading him a book. Michael confirmed it. Christa was showering and a young woman in the other stall and her log book could confirm it.

     Connie was next. Hange knew that Connie started the rumor so there was that. He had an alibi. Playing chess with Sasha.

     "Nothing."

     "Nothing." The two looked at each other in defeat. It was odd.

     "Let's go investigate the scene," Hange suggested. The pair walked to the girls bathroom that was roped off. Luckily, there were others.

     "See anything other than blood?"

     "Nope. The killer cleaned the scene pretty well-wait."

     "This is impossible! We are not going to find anything! It's all my fault!"

     "Levi, no it isn't-"

"Yes it is! She was asking me for help the night she was killed and I turned her down saying we will talk in the morning. And you know what her diary said."

     "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

     They were in the dining hall during dinner. It was pork and potatoes. Levi and Hange sat by themselves but together, watching the cadets.

     An upset Eren approached them.

     "Commander Hange, Corporal Levi, did you find anything?"

     The two shook their heads, "Nothing's been discovered. They all have alibis. I'm sorry Jaegar," Levi told him.

     "I might have an idea for a person."

     "What would that be?"

     Eren might get in trouble for the person he was about to stay but it was a possibility.

"Erwin Smith."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi discovers who committed the crime of killing Mikasa but now, why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rereading this and I rushed this ending so bad what the fuck

     "What the hell kind of accusation is that?" Levi asked a little too loud, pushing Eren back.

     "I-I don't know. The other day, he walked up to her and said something. I remembered that you guys weren't really investigating commanders so...I didn't bring it up," Eren choked out, very upset.  
Levi and Hange shared glances to one another. They weren't seriously taking that suggestion into account? Were they?

     "Eren, you are going to listen very closely. You can not tell anyone what you just told us. We will find who killed Ackermann," Hange put a hand on the boys shoulder and talked in a soothing voice. People were surrounding them and Levi noticed first, putting a hand on Hange.

     "Hey! Enough dinner! Go do your duties, now!" Levi shouted. It couldn't have been Erwin. Their commander wouldn't do such a thing.

     "Eren, if you tell anyone this, you might be killed so lay low and if Armin assumes this too, tell him the same thing," Levi whispered to the boy. He nodded and walked away, hugging himself.

     Levi needed a drink. Hange agreed. The two found a bottle and sat down in the common room with a few people mingling around. His liquor tolerance was very high while Hange's was in the middle. He took a sip of his drink and thought about what Eren said. If Erwin truly did kill Mikasa, then who would lead the Scouts? Levi was thinking Erwin did do it.

     Why would Erwin tell Mikasa to stay away from Levi? To mess with her? Or was that just a cover up to eventually kill her? He would have to talk to him in the morning.

     "Hange, is there a possibility Eren's right?"

     "Why would you think that?"  
He shrugged his shoulders.

     "Maybe he said something to her like her book said. I'll be talking to him tomorrow."

     The two talked about random things after that, with Levi trying to get drunk and Hange being drunk. That night was quiet. The next wouldn't be.

\-------------

     Levi finished getting dressed and tidied up his room a bit more, even if it was spotless, he would find something to make neater everyday.

     Erwin's schedule for the day should be clear so Levi would be able to talk to him in peace. He did have to train his team today, though. His little chat would have to wait. His new team consisted of Jean, Sebastian, Yuno, and Mikasa used to be on it but now.... Eren would once in a while join them, depending on the mission.

     "To slow," he would say continuously while battling one and one with his team. Practicing hand to hand combat was his focus for the day and none of them gave him a challenge. Mikasa was the only one who did.

     Each had different talents that were valuable. Jean was better at taking control and leading others if needed. Yuno was better at hand to hand fighting and mind games but not the best. Sebastian was great at maneuvering his gear, getting to places quickly. Mikasa was great at all of those things. She did need to work on hand to hand combat though.

     Levi finished with Yuno who held on long but once she was down, she couldn't get back up again. Her pink, long hair always got in the way which made it harder.

     "Dismissed for lunch. After, we'll move onto sword technique," he instructed his group. Levi started making his way towards Erwin's office but was stopped by Eren's voice.

     "Corporal Levi, have you talked to him yet?"

     "No Eren. I am going to now. Go back to your leader," Levi ordered.

     "Here," Eren handed him a knife, "if he did do it, he might try to kill you."  
Levi was about to resent, not thinking his commander would do such a thing but took it.

     "Do as I told you," Levi walked away, putting the knife in his boot.

\--------------

     He knocked on the door, announcing his presence. Erwin allowed him to come in and Levi shut the door.  
     

     "What is it, Levi?"

     "Erwin, I have come to talk to you about the matter of Mikasa Ackermann's murder."  
Erwin looked up from his documents, "Did you find out who did it?"

     "Erwin sir," he paused, "I need to know. Was it you?" Levi looked down at the floor and felt Erwin's eyes and the tension.

     "Why would you ever assume such a thing?"

     "Hange and I forgot to investigate commanders and someone had assumed it was you. They saw you talk to Ackermann alone," Levi explained to his blonde commander.

     Erwin stood up and approached Levi who tried to stay calm. Erwin laughed at him.

     "I thought it would work."

     Levi looked up to the blonde in horror, "why?"

     "She was a threat to us."

     "A fucking threat! You said she's worth 200 men!"

     "I know what I'm doing. She was too independent and could have acted out anytime. Plus, her parents owed me her life."

     "Bull shit! There's something more."

     "You're right. She figured out my secret," Erwin jumped at Levi with a knife, nicking his cheek. Levi was surprised from the attack, he had a slow reaction time. He stood back up and swung his foot near Erwin's head but he counter attacked, stabbing Levi's leg, making him cry in pain.  
His group would be waiting for him. Someone would come soon.

     Levi needed a weapon and remembered the blade in his boot. He grabbed it, holding it tightly as he limped.

     "Erwin..."

     The blonde swung a punch towards the black haired man but he dodged it, punching Erwin in the gut.

     Why didn't he stab him? Get your head in the game!

     Levi's ankle was painful and it started to go limp.

     "You're lucky we are in a small environment!"

     Punches and kicks were thrown at one another until both were exhausted. They seperated, gripping their blades. Everything froze for a moment. Erwin sprinted towards Levi, holding the knife out. What could he do? His reaction time would be too slow and his ankle was already out of the picture. So, he threw his blade, hitting Levi in the chest, knocking him down.

     As soon as he fell, Levi walked over to him and pulled the knife from his chest and sat on him.

     "Wanna know what she found out?"  
Levi held the knife tight but waited for Erwin to continue.

     "I'm just like her brother!"

Levi plunged the knife into Erwin's neck. He got off him and held his ankle, trying not to cry.

\---------------

     Not many believed Levi but after late investigation of Erwin's body, Titan DNA was discovered. He ankle was wrapped up but would need time to heal.

     "Eren. You were right. Erwin did do it."

     "Why?"

     "She found he was a Titan but what baffles me is why stay hidden for this long?"  
Eren smiled, happy to find his sisters killer.

     "Thank you, corporal Levi."

     "Levi! Levi! Levi!" Hange was running full speed towards him.

     "What is it, Hange?"

     "We need a leader, right? We voted. You." His face was confused. Him leading? After everything?

     "No. You lead."

     Levi and Hange bickered of who should lead but came to the conclusion of it being Hange. She was smarter and to be a leader, that was more valuable.

     "Okay, I'll make an announcement. Goodbye, Levi."

     He nodded his head as he watched her walk away. Eren must have left a while ago. He decided to take a trip to Mikasa's grave.

     "I'm sorry for what happened to you, Mikasa. I know that you needed my help and I didn't do anything. You were smart and valuable but that dick killed you. Just because you figured out his secret." Levi kneeled down.

     "Don't worry. We won't forget about you. Especially Eren and me."

Levi stood up and walked away from her grave, ready to get back to work.


End file.
